Hamtaro's Love Confession
by vindictive-much
Summary: My first fanfiction ever so be nice! Hamtaro confesses his love for Bijou.


Title: Hamtaro's Love Confession

By: Sparklegirl Sassy

Summary: My first fanfiction ever! Hamtaro confesses his love for Bijou.

Rating: K

Me: "Hello, everyone. My name is Sparklegirl Sassy!"

Moonflower: "I'm Moonflower!"

Fungurl: "And I'm Fungurl!"

Me: "I'm new to but not new to fanfiction writing. I've been preparing for this ever since I was ten!"

Fungurl: "And I've been doing this for a while"

Moonflower: "But you haven't put much up, have you?"

Fungurl: "I have a few up…"

Me: "Well, either way. Here comes the fic"

Hamtaro walked away from Brandy and to the tunnel hole that led to the Clubhouse. He really hoped that Bijou was there today. She hadn't been at the Clubhouse in three days. Not even Boss was worried. But the girls said that they were going to her house to visit her today. Maybe he'd come along to see her. It would be kind of a way to show her how he cared about her.

Hamtaro had been in love with Bijou since he met her. Even though for a while Boss liked her. But with Myuki (my original character) around, it seemed as though Boss had moved on. Hamtaro was relieved. If this had continued, he'd be competing with his friend for the love of a girl. Even if Bijou was worth it.

When Hamtaro walked into the Clubhouse, he saw everyone there. Everyone but Bijou.

"Hamha, everyone," said Hamtaro, "where's Bijou?"

"I don't know," said Pashmina, "do you still want to go see her today?"

"Sure" said Hamtaro.

"Yeah, me, too," said Stan, "I'm going to give her some flowers and she'll fall in luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuv with me"

"Stan!" said Pashmina, angered with her boyfriend.

Then Sandy wrapped her ribbon around Stan's tail and dragged him away with Pashmina following.

"C'mon, Pash. You know I was just kidding!" Stan shouted, begging for mercy.

"What a perv…" Hamtaro thought.

Hamtaro, Sandy, Pashmina, Penelope, and Sparkle (yes, even she's here) were walking to Bijou's. When they got there and were at her window, they saw her sleeping in her carrier. She didn't look to well. Her fur had lost its usual sheen and her ears were pale.

"_Poor Bij…"_ Hamtaro thought as he looked at her. All of a sudden, her eyes fluttered open and she saw her friends there.

"Oh, hello…" said Bijou in a weak voice, "what are you doing here?"

"We were worried about you, so we came to see how you were" said Pashmina.

"Yeah, you feel okay?" Sandy asked.

"No… not really…" Bijou answered, "… I've been feeling very sick lately…"

"Really? Are you going to be okay?" said Hamtaro, his voice filled with worry.

"Yes… but don't worry, Hamtaro. I'll be fine…" said Bijou. Bijou loved Hamtaro. She'd loved him ever since they met. She wanted to tell him, but she needed to wait for the right time to tell him. He was so cute and so kind. The whole time that Boss liked her, she just didn't tell him because she didn't want to hurt his feelings, so she waited until someone else came along. And sure enough, someone did come along. Myuki.

That night, Hamtaro was sitting in his carrier. He was thinking of poor sick Bijou. He couldn't believe that she was sick. He wanted to do something for her.

Then Laura walked into her room with a big smile on her face. She was carrying a bouquet of red roses. The card attached fell off of the bouquet and right beside Hamtaro's carrier. Hamtaro ran over and pressed his face up against the bars and looked at the card. It read _To Laura, the love of my life. Love Travis_.

"_Laura got a bouquet from Travis! And now she's happy,"_ thought Hamtaro, _"hey, maybe I should do that for Bijou"_

"He called me the love of his life!" Laura squealed, "Can you believe it, Hamtaro?"

"Heke" Hamtaro said in response. He knew now what to do for Bijou.

The next day, Hamtaro was in a field of flowers, picking some for Bijou. He thought that maybe these would lift her spirits.

"_I hope these flowers help"_ Hamtaro thought. They were a light purple and smelt lovely. He was sure that Bijou would love them. By the time Hamtaro was done picking flowers, it was the middle of the day. Hamtaro walked to Bijou's house with the flowers in paw. When he climbed up the tree and onto a tree branch, he saw Bijou sleeping in her carrier. He jumped to the windowsill and walked to the carrier. Bijou must have woken up, because then she opened her eyes to see him there.

"Hello, Hamtaro…" she said sleepily.

"Hi, Bijou," said Hamtaro, "I picked these for you" then he slid the bouquet through the bars of the carrier and placed them gently on the ground.

"Thank-you…" said Bijou, smiling at Hamtaro.

For a while, Hamtaro sat by Bijou's carrier as they talked. Bijou seemed to be doing better and she said that she would probably be better by tomorrow.

"That's good to hear" said Hamtaro. It was about time for Hamtaro to go home. Before he left, he turned to Bijou. He thought that he should tell her how he felt now.

"Bijou, I love you" said Hamtaro.

"I love you, too, Hamtaro…" said Bijou.

Me: "I know that this might suck, but it's my first fic, so be nice and no flames, okay?"

Moonflower: "Yeah, and if you flame my friend, you shall pay the consequences…" (Laughs evilly)

Me: "Well, until next time"

Buh Bye!


End file.
